Improbable, But Not Impossible
by LizzieMorewolfe
Summary: Celeborn contemplates on his relationship with a certain Noldor Princess...


**IMPROBABLE, BUT NOT IMPOSSIBLE**

I had not been asleep for long when a loud thud echoed in the hallway. My eyes snapped open. I tried to sit up but there seemed to be some kind of resistance that was holding me down. Something, or rather someone, had her head resting on my chest. As my eyes travelled to her sleeping form, my lips curled upward instinctively. Alatariel was still fast asleep, despite my sudden movements; her deep breaths tickling my skin. I gently ran my hand through her hair, golden, beautiful and breathtaking. Her face bespoke of peace and serenity. There were no traces of the worry and fear that was etched on her face just ten days ago when I came back with a large wound. What was supposed to be a simple countermeasure against the Orcs had turned into a bloody four- hour battle. Thankfully, no elves had perished. However, several of us were severely injured. My injuries were not too bad although I was apparently unconscious for an hour. I remember waking up to my wife's worried face and the feel of her hand clasping mine tightly. I had to put up with a fifteen minute lecture from her while she furiously paced around the interior of the healer's tent. It was something that I would never enjoy yet it was worth it just because, with that speech came the knowledge that she loved me. She loved me dear enough that a minor injury would have her scared to death. She loved me enough to drop all she was doing to lead a search party to the woods when we hadn't returned after three hours. She loved me enough that, even though there were others who needed rescuing, she charged straight towards me and my opponents. And she loved me enough that she willingly cradled my heavy body when I had fainted and sat by me until I woke up.

I remember unconsciously smiling while savoring the knowledge that I was dearly loved by the Great Lady Galadriel only to be further reprimanded by a very insulted Alatariel who thought I was laughing at her. I had to quickly defend myself from her "wrath". When she fully understood my reason for smiling, her face broke into a gentle smile and she opened her mental walls, flooding me with her overflowing love and affection.

"What are you smiling about, my lord?"

I jumped up as she spoke. Luckily, she managed to move out of my way and was chucking with amusement at my reaction. In a moment of inspiration, I lunged toward her and began a relentless ticking attack on her. She squealed as if she was an elfling as she tried to wriggle free from my grasp. She broke free and turned on me. Now I was prey to my wife's tickling prowess. She knew all my vulnerable spots and I had no choice but to beg for mercy. She relented and we collapsed back in bed in a fit of laughter. (Well, I was laughing; she was giggling.) We were both breathing hard by then. I leaned in to kiss her and she reciprocated. When we finally pulled apart, her eyes were twinkling. Her cheeks were rosy from the exertion, rendering her even more beautiful than she normally was. She noticed my fixated fascination on her face and ducked her head in shyness.

After a few moments, she looked up and faced me once again. "You never did tell me why you were smiling a while ago."

"My lady. I was simply reveling in the fact that your love for me runs deep and true. I do not deserve such love; especially from someone as wonderful as you are."

"Nonsense. If it is anyone who is undeserving of overflowing love, that would be me. You were not the one whose family was responsible for the Kinslaying. Everyday, when I wake up in your arms, I can't help but wonder what you see in me. How did you see past what all those other Moriquendi see? How did I ever get a husband as loving, patient and wonderful as you?"

"To think that, had we listened to our families' advice, we would have never gotten married."

"A Noldor and a Teleri. They said that it would have been impossible for us to have lasted long."

"Improbable, yes. But not impossible."

"Not even improbable. Maybe under normal circumstance; but we defy the norm. I guess we're special that way." She leaned on my shoulder, our arms intertwined.

We sat together that way until her breathing slowed. I lowered her gently, resting her head on the pillow. As I watched her slumbering form, my love for her flowed out, threatening to overwhelm me in its intensity.

As I settled down to sleep I smiled.

"Yes. Definitely not impossible."


End file.
